


然后我们跳了舞

by Realdian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, the Adams Family AU, 坟头蹦迪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: -亚当斯一家paro 奥不是给新版动画配音了嘛…早就想搞这个，把电影复习了下来搞搞看-比较搞孝 好点ooc 非常可能变成黑色相声-有点雷…慎点…很短
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 2





	然后我们跳了舞

**Author's Note:**

> -亚当斯一家paro 奥不是给新版动画配音了嘛…早就想搞这个，把电影复习了下来搞搞看  
> -比较搞孝 好点ooc 非常可能变成黑色相声   
> -有点雷…慎点…很短

…  
“我说了很浪漫的，没错吧！”rey笑着说。  
“是，尤其是你把他扛去医院那部分。”Hux说。  
“如果那天我没有中暑，我永远都不会遇到她。”finn补充道，rey玩笑般拍了他肩膀一下。  
“讲讲你们相遇的故事，我们都说了，我们也想听你们的故事。”finn向对面沙发上的两人说道。  
“噢……”两人中表情较为丰富的那个，Poe，飞快转头看了一眼Hux，姜红色头发的男人脸上什么表情也没有。rey和finn会有点尴尬，所以Poe开口了：“我们是在葬礼上认识的——”  
“而且我们的故事比你们浪漫多了。”Hux说道，“我们已经一起进入了婚姻的坟墓。”  
“他不是……这个意思。”Poe替他辩解。  
“没事。”rey说，她没有觉得很受冒犯，Hux看起来就像是这种性格的人，高傲又容易出言不逊，她和finn进门时，看到他正在喂食人花，用小勺子挖看起来很像肉糜的东西喂进去，然后Poe在和一个圆形机械讲话——倒立着——给它讲笑话。那扇看起来就很古早的黄铜大门是自己打开的，也许它能看出来他们俩只是想要进行友好拜访的新邻居，于是自作主张放他们进来。finn不是很适应这座宅子门口的迷雾，进门后的感觉更加不妙，最终他的理智之弦断在了Hux对Poe说“它们吃人肉还是不消化”的时候。“我要报警。”finn说。“可是亲爱的，你自己就是警察。”rey提醒他。  
“唉，看着他，他总是这样痛苦，我愿意为他而死，我愿意为他杀人，不论如何，这都是我的福气。”Poe接着说下去，“我的黑色兰花！那是你父亲的葬礼。”  
“噢，那天很讨厌，是个大晴天。”  
“你父亲——老布伦多尔，他死得很惨，没人预料到。”  
“是的，活该。”  
“他仍然是嫌疑犯，”Poe小声对rey和finn说，“不过他不喜欢别人提起这件事。”他挤了挤眼睛，做了个鬼脸。

布伦多尔·赫克斯的葬礼，艳阳高照，Hux照旧打着伞因为他真的好恨太阳。警方没能抓到证据给他定罪，但Hux自己心里再清楚不过，什么嫌疑犯，人就是他杀的，刀子是他捅进去的。这位“父亲”甚至都没能来得及发出痛苦的喊叫，就一命呜呼。能来到墓园的都是他的亲友，Hux并不认识大多数人，他从未被引见给他们过。  
Poe那时候只是过普普通通的一天，到墓园里去散步，观看几场葬礼当作消遣。然后他看到Hux，一个痛苦的Hux显然要比平时的他有吸引力很多，是的，看看他用指甲把花朵掐掉扔在一边，把荆棘放入墓穴的动作是多么让Poe想要喊他“心肝宝贝”*。等到其余人群散去，Hux还打着伞，站在墓前看着工人们把土填上。  
“我想我在这里见过你。”Poe凑上去打招呼并露出他最得意的表情。  
“是啊，我父亲把我从这里挖出来的。”Hux微笑着回应，“他想要个孩子，没想到刚好是我。”新填的泥土被拍平，草籽的味道蒸腾上来，Hux皱了下眉。工人们离开了，就只剩下Hux和他的黑伞，Poe站在一边一言不发，他每天都把母亲留下来的戒指挂在脖子上就是为了这种突发情况，但现在他又不知道怎么开口才好了，于是就用上了万能开场白：“你不快乐吗？”  
“对，非常不快乐。”Hux看他一眼，把手伸给他。  
“太好了。”Poe开始亲吻他的指尖，并且有逐步上移的趋势。  
“你像是绝望游荡的恶魔。”  
“哦，我吓到你了是吗？”Poe停下了。  
“再来一次。”Hux的嘴唇扭出一个不易察觉的微笑。

“这就是我们相遇的故事。”  
“哇哦，这可真是——”finn看着他俩。  
“超级可爱。”rey抢答。  
“亲爱的，可爱在我们这儿是禁止的，你应该说——”  
“超级可怕。”finn把自己被打断的话说完。  
Hux点了点头。Millicent被吵醒了，扭着屁股走过来，趴到他大腿上。rey看起来非常想去摸摸它，她就是那种超爱小动物的人，大学的时候会参与动物保护协会什么的。Hux看出来了，他说：“抱歉，Millicent现在处掉毛敏感期，最好还是不要让陌生人碰她。”  
“是啊我们本来都把她关在房间里了，可能又是被BB-8放出来了，他俩总是一伙的！”Poe转头去找他的老伙计。  
这座宅子里的挂钟准点报时的时候就像你直接坐在钟楼底下一样震耳欲聋，finn忽然一个激灵，想起来家里的狗还没吃上饭。  
“以后常来坐坐，我们每周都有降灵会，这次Hux要试着叫他爹出来。”Poe把他们送到大门口。  
“好的。”finn回答。  
“一定。”rey笑着说。  
“他们作为邻居还不错。”Poe回到客厅的时候，Hux一边挠着猫下巴一边说。  
“我想他们应该不会变成暴民。”Poe凑到沙发边上，“你还记得那天我们后来干了什么吗？”  
“我想忘还忘不掉呢——我们在那混蛋的新坟上跳了华尔兹，新翻的土层上全是脚印，那双皮鞋再也洗不干净了——青春！”  
“我们被死人包围着，看起来格外美丽。”Poe亲吻他的手指，当他行军到肩头时，Hux打断了他。  
“我们去墓地里走走，好久没去了，也许……”  
“也许……”  
“也许跳舞。”Hux下定决心。  
“我去拿铁链。”Poe最后想要吻一下他的脸颊，被Hux用手挡开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我有爽到


End file.
